


Vestis Reddit Coruscant II

by lferion



Category: American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grading Hell Theatre, clothing-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam + boots = ♥ too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestis Reddit Coruscant II

Alas, the gold and black snakeskin half-boots that fit his feet like slippers, that he'd fallen in love with at first sight (more than he should have paid, without Wicked a sure thing yet, but he couldn't not buy them) that had held up through many years of hard use, the whole of Idol and the glorious insanity that was promoting an album (his album! His!), at least one less-than-competent repair job &amp; several more-than-competent, had suffered a sole-separation right there on international television. They might not be repairable this time, but they would always have a place in his house.


End file.
